


It's Okay To Cry

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Something Kaede said sparked Tenko to action in a way she didn't intend, Ryoma comforts her.





	It's Okay To Cry

“I didn’t mean for her to take it so seriously…” Kaede’s voice trembled, she was on the verge of tears. The death had been shocking. The trial had been shocking. Everything had been overwhelming and she’d barely had any time to process her feelings until it was over. But she hadn’t expected to find out she’d been involved. 

“You can’t control what people take from what you say,” Ryoma pulled down his hat and walked over to where she was sitting in the floor, offering her his hand and support. 

“I didn’t really mean anything by it. I just said he made me uncomfortable sometimes… I didn’t mean for Tenko to-” Kaede broke off, images of Korekiyo’s body swirling in front of her eyes. The purple bruise marring the visible skin around his eyes, the fragments of broken chair scattered around him. 

Ryoma squeezed her hand, “It’s not your fault. Tenko is responsible for what she did. She wanted to protect the girls. So, you should honor that and move forward with getting out of here.” He leaned down to look Kaede in the eye, “But right now, it’s okay to cry.” 

That permission proved to be all she needed and Kaede fell apart. Torrents of tears streamed down her face and she threw her arms around Ryoma, clinging desperately. Ryoma held her close, patting her back and stroking her hair, allowing her to cry for as long as she needed.


End file.
